


Stupide idée

by Ahelya



Series: En quelques mots [5]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Drabble, Gen, S01E05
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Ils n'étaient plus là. L'un comme l'autre. Natsume-kun avait pris le bus. Quant à l'autre garçon…





	

Ils n'étaient plus là. L'un comme l'autre. Natsume-kun avait pris le bus. Quant à l'autre garçon… Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il pouvait être maintenant.

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Et si… Non. Impossible. Elle n'était pas capable de les voir…

Et si c'était vrai ? Peut-être que ce garçon était un esprit ? L'idée était peut-être idiote mais elle expliquait sa soudain disparition, non ?

Mais le lendemain, elle croisa un garçon au visage connu dans les couloirs de l'école.

« Toi ! »

Il la reconnut et s'en alla en courant. Elle le suivit mais ne le trouva pas. Encore une fois.


End file.
